The Book of Duncan
by DaLightning Kid
Summary: Day by Day, I don't know how I feel anymore, I got nothing waiting for me but maybe I can do something in this prison before I go. But before I do that I'm going to write about my life. The prison life. This is the Book of Duncan
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing except my imagination. Tom McGillis, Jennifer Pertsch, Teletoon, Fresh TV Inc. and etc. owns Total Drama. You can review or do anything as long you enjoy your time reading my stories

* * *

This is my first story so you can give me criticism on what I need to work on, other than that, enjoy the "The Book of Duncan"

* * *

To whoever is reading this.

I'm going to write this book about my life in this nightmare they call prison. Hopefully whoever reads this knows not end up in this hell hole or go through the shit I've been through

I never figured that I would be in the slammer after all the shit I've been through but things happened and now look, I'm alone now. No parents, no Gwen, no Courtney, no nothing. I feel empty. I'm suppose to be the bad guy but I don't even feel it after what transpired. It's crazy, I just wanted to prove to everyone I'm not soft, so I blew up that bastard's mansion. The aftermath, I was arrested and to add insult to injury, Gwen breaks up with me before that to revive a stupid friendship with Courtney. The only good, that came out of this, is that I'm away from that God-forsaking show and Chris McLean. I'm tired of being those bastards pet, you know how much hate and fan mail I get, I'm usually the one who accepts these fan mails but damn, it becomes too much. It's not my fault that drama follows me. I was just trying to be me and now look how it worked out.

It looks like I gotta head in or I never hear the end of it by the warden. I know what you all are thinking, how am I scared of the warden rather than the prisoners. Simple, there is murders, rapists, psychopaths, and anything you think of but they are all tamed by that one man, the warden. Nobody messes with him but I guess that's a story for another time. I'm pretty tired so I'm going to hit the hay anyway. I'll tell you all more of my life after I get another chance to write in this book...other than that. Ah shit the warden is coming! Well I'm ending this quick so see ya.


	2. Days of Total Drama

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing except my imagination. Tom McGillis, Jennifer Pertsch, Teletoon, Fresh TV Inc. and etc. owns Total Drama. You can review or do anything as long you enjoy your time reading my stories

* * *

To whoever is reading this...again

I didn't expect to write in this again so soon but it was inevitable. I know I don't sound like myself, I mean people are used to me being the bully, but can you blame me, I just really don't care about anything anymore. For all I care everyone can go fuck off. I'm going to tell you about my horrific journey in Total Drama.

Let's start with Total Drama Island. When I audition for the show, I thought I can do anything just for the fun. Boy was I wrong, I came onto an island full of shit. The people annoyed me to shit, where I think I lost some of my sanity. They're were only a few people who were cool but they are nothing now. I ended up to the final four before I was eliminated but everything was good, I had Courteney and many fans.

Then came Action, the show I won. It was kinda of the same except it was worse. I had Trent thinking I'm trying to hook up with Gwen, Harold finally growing balls, Justin being the fail of a villain, and the most of all, Courtney being an overbearing bitch. In the end it worked out.

By the time World Tour came around, that's where mostly everything turn to shit. Courtney became worse, Aleandro is a truly an eel, Cody became a somewhat of man, Sierra is creepy as fuck, and the others, who the fuck cares. First it was fucking singing show, this ain't Highschool Musical. The only person I had to rely on was Gwen.

All-stars was truly the star breaker though. People thought I was trying to win Courtney back when in fact I was just trying get her attention. Usually she does everything to get my attention, sometimes even stalk me because she is a crazy bitch. Back on topic, like I said it wasn't like I was trying to get her back. I really liked Gwen but all she wanted was to be a hero and revive her friendship with Courtney. The breakup happened out of nowhere and I still don't know what happened. Then there's Mal, I knew I heard him from Juvie. Nobody believed I was right when I talked about Mal, even my own exes wouldn't believe me. That guy would be fresh meat in this prison and wouldn't last a second. I'll tell you how I survive in this prison for 2 months and counting on another day. On topic again, finally I get arrested for destroying the host's manison and it's my fault but when that bastard tortures others and I on a daily basis, it's fine. Bullshit, the only the reason I'm not out of here right now was due to Chris' lawyers and the fact I had no help from anybody except the lawyer I got assigned who did jack shit. I think that's enough for today so I guess I'll write in this next time...

* * *

I would've done more but I'm really tired so I'm gonna head to bed now, hopefully I can get a new chapter in by the time I wake up, other than that, Ciao!


	3. Days of Childhood

**Author's note: Sorry about the long wait, school is a pain especially the now that I'm getting involved with sports. Hopefully I can get another chapter out soon, but that does not mean I'm gonna promise another chapter on a specific date because of the stuff that's going on.**

Now to the review...

Applause2015: Yeah I've read mostly all of her stories and I realized that too but not to worry, it's going to be different, hopefully... I just go with my imagination on here so I won't head into a writer's block

Others: Don't forget to review and don't be afraid to criticize but not the spammers, that's get annoying.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing of Total Drama. All rights go to their respectful owners, I'm only here to give the people a good story

* * *

To to whoever is reading this...

I actually got a break from doing all that cleaning up the trash because I had a visitor. It was surprising since no one I know has visited me. It turned out to be one of the only people I can actually forgive...my mom. She ask me the usually things about prison. We talked about what's going on, even though my mom is soft-hearted, I always hate it when she cries. Her eyes were filled with guilt for not being there for me which I couldn't blame. I asked her about dad, but she changed the subject. I knew why, once I got arrested, I knew my dad would want nothing to do with me after that. When she was there I did feel a little anger, but I was mostly happy that someone actually visited me. After she left, I don't know why but I felt guilt. It maybe because I felt I let her down. I really don't give a fuck about the rest of my family anymore since they don't give a damn about me. Ma was the only one who's been there for me and loves me still to this day...(sigh) I guess I should tell you about my childhood, but more specifically today I'm going to talk about my parents.

From the start everyone thought I was going to be putting people in jail, not have it the other way around. Being in the family of law is hard. My dad, ma, grandma, aunts, cousins, and many more are all in the police force. They expected me to join them but I knew better. The police are divided and I don't like that. I just want to be myself but that didn't happened with dad around. He cared more about his job than me. The only time he actually bonded with me is when he trains me to prepare for the police. Like I was joining... Everyday he took me out and taught me everything to be in the police until I got it down pack. I didn't just learn my skills from escaping, fighting, and those other things by myself. It was all dad and well mom for the knot tying, which I thank them for. That's the only thing I can actually thank dad for. The other is bringing my true self. Once I saw how everyone wasn't paying attention to me, I started getting in trouble to get that attention. Even if that attention was getting yelled at or being praised( by my mom and some of my cousins), I loved it. I know it sounds crazy but when you have a family who rather spend time playing hero than be with their kid, than you do anything to get them to notice you. I started fights, wrecking stuff with my brothers, and other juvenile things. It was fun and the things I did to my dad was the best. Like one time I sold his hairpiece as pets which cracked my mother up because those hairpieces are a piece of shit. Even though my brothers are like me, they listen to dad about the rules which is why they aren't in jail or juvie like me. After I got into juvie, my mom came and see me everyday while dad came too. At least during that time he still loved me because it wasn't anything serious...well if you count wrecking the principle's of my school car then, yeah it's serious. I couldn't do nothing after I got out because my dad was basically my parole officer. He and that shitty parole officer are best friends and he told him about the stuff I couldn't do. When I got in here, I heard no information on my family whatsoever. They either didn't bother coming to see me or just couldn't. I realized that because I could tell my mom came in here secretly, I don't know why but I have a hunch on it. I love my parents, I really do but I don't know how I can ever deal with the shit that I'm gonna be put through after I get out... That's it for today, the next time I write in this is to talk about the first girl I ever loved...

**I hope you guys enjoyed this, I got most of the information about Duncan's family on the total drama wiki, the other things just came from my mind. That's it since I'm going to bed, so See ya!**


End file.
